Naruto and The Mink
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Mating Season is about to occur in Moongrove forest. One, Uzumaki Naruto of the fox clan has set his eyes on the illusive Minerva Mink. With having to prove his cunning, strength, and romantic ability, the fox has found himself partaking in the toughest challenge of his life.
1. Asking Her Out!

Naruto and The Mink

0

Naruto x Minerva Mink

0

Author's Note

00

As the other old fics going back and fixing these up from my old errors. Since some of these stories are three years old the dialogue needed to be updated. As usual please go to deviantart and find my profile therealkyuubi16. Every week I have six new pictures I have comissioned based off my stories and it helps me out when you guys favorite and comment them knowing that I have you support.

0

Story Start

0

The populous of Moongrove forest were going about their usual routine. This society resided within deep within the confines of a society of intelligent anthropomorphic beings.

There were those among these beings that were the byproduct of a race of toons that came to life from illustrations and animation in human society.

Like any conflict born from differences the two species of toons had their tenasions. The same barrier of tension that plagues the races or those of different religion, except this was more profound. The difference of being a different species altogether was far more difficult to withstand then different beliefs. As such there were does who stood strong by their prejudice, preventing tensions between the human populous and the human like animals from declining. Among the forest was an assortment of the various types of species.

Wolves that were cunning fierce and territorial. There were also the laid back frogs that enjoyed the cool and murky depths of the ponds and the birds who were the master of the skies. Though there were an assortment of creatures that were inextinguishable from humans. One of those creatures were the forest foxes who migrated to the forest quite recently.

While the foxes weren't as big as predators as Panthers or Snakes, they were still quite feared among the inhabitants. After all, some species had to eat other animals to survive.

Though the inhabitants of Moongrove Forest were more lively then usual. Mating Season would be occurring soon and as a result everyone was in a tizzy to find a partner. One such creature was Naruto of the Fox clan. He was an anomaly, being loud instead of quiet like most kitsune. He was also rather confrontational and athletic for his species, though that probably was a result of him not being all around cunning in nearly all matters of life like most of his species.

He was a tall creature with flame-orange fur covering his back, arms, legs, and a portion of his head, white fur from his belly up to his mouth and cheeks. He also had a black, narrow snout, long, pointy black ears, forearms, and calves and he had bright blue eyes. His tail was covered with orange fur ending with a portion that had black fur with a small white tip.

He was on the eve of adulthood and he had one goal. Naruto Uzumaki of the Kyuubi clan liked proving himself the best. What other way then to do the impossible and conqueror the unconquerable? He was going to prove to Sasuke and the other guys that he could nab the most beautiful creature in the forest, Minerva Mink.

Minerva Mink was an anthropomorphic min whose body was covered from head to toe with snow white fur with black sparkling eyes and the most beautiful shade of golden blonde mane and tail Rumors and praises of goddess-like beauty showered or spread about the mink. Naruto had seen her a few times himself and he agreed that some of the rumors were indeed accurate, but the reactions of most of his fellow males were quite exaggerated.

Though what attracted Naruto to Minerva wasn't her beauty, but her playfulness and cunning. How she always manage to outsmart whoever was after her, even pranking and tricking many great hunters had resulted in Naruto becoming quite smitten with her. The way she outwitted hunters left and right was like poetry in motion.

Speaking of which, the fox's thoughts were interrupted by a howl and flying body go soaring overheard. It was most likely that hunting dog Newt. Some animals just didn't know when to give up. Naruto came to a stop as he spotted his destination on the other side of the house. It was a massive log home, similar to Slappy Squirrel's house. Naruto trailed along the water to take notice of the door. He was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of singing.

It's not pretty being me.

Do, Do, Do, Da, Da, la, la, dee, le, dee.

It's not pretty being me.

Do, Do, Do, Da, Da, la, la, dee, le, dee.

He got closer and notice she was a rock, writing something. Indeed she was as he last remember her. Though she as wearing that little red dress of hers. No, she was wearing a shoulder-less light blue top and violet skirt.

''Dear diary, another lonely day is coming to a close and I have as of yet found that special someone.'' she spoke as she wrote down the entry, stopping to undo her hair wrap and left her fluffy long hair to flutter a bit. ''It seems so very unfair that I don't have someone to share life's tender moments someone warm and kind,'' a tear dripped down her right eye, tugging at Naruto's heart strings. The minx promptly wiped it away with one of her dainty fingers. ''...with very rich parents.'' Naruto rose an eye in disbelief. So much for the pure of heart rumor. Looks like even Minerva herself had serious flaws. Which was going to make this not only easier, but showed him that perfection didn't exist after all. With a sigh she finished her entry. ''Oh well. Tomorrow's another day. Minerva Mink.''

Naruto shook his head, trying to calm his beating heart. He unintentionally let out a loud exhale gaining her attention.

Minerva got off the rock, walked towards the lake and peered around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she spoke in a soft voice.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you,'' Naruto called out as he walked out into view. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Kitsune or Foxes in the common tongue." he introduced himself. He watched as she shifted slightly, automatically preparing for any attempts to harm her person.

''Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you lost?'' From what Minerva knew the Kitsune kept to themselves. They also didn't get along too well with canines who spent a great deal of time in the forest.

''No, I actually came to speak with you.''

An unsatisfied frown formed on her face. The look of her eyes gave away that she had an idea on why the blond was here. ''I'm sure you're a nice guy, not interested in looking for a mate, sorry you had to waste your time coming down here, but I'm simply not interested.'' It was like this every mating season. Even creatures who were in a different class of species hampered her come this time.

''Wait, hold on,'' he appeared next to her side in almost an instant. The way Minerva recoiled he noticed he startled her. ''I'm not like the others.''

''I've heard that all of the time.'' she responded with disinterest.

''Well I want to show you that I'm not. That I'm not just trying to bed you,'' he added.

''Really, you got my attention,'' Minerva remarked. Sensually making her way to Naruto with a swing of her hips. Her ample chest dangerously brushed against him as she was gave him an intense, sultry look.

Naruto felt himself getting a bit light headed and gulped. He was not going to be like the rest of those horny perverts. ''You're right in assuming I have an interest in you, but I want to get to know you. So I propose you give me three months to win your interest.''

The fact that was when mating season began didn't escape Minerva's interest. ''And how do you plan on doing that?''

''Because I'm sure you wouldn't mind a mating whose cunning, strong, romantic.''

''And how do you intend on doing that?''

''To prove my cunning I'll do what everyone else has failed to do and capture you. I'll prove my strength by defeating the strongest creature in this providence, and once a week I like to take you out and woo you. Not in any particular order of course.''

Minerva had to stifle an unladylike snort at that. No one, not even the self proclaimed top his class Newt could catch her. The fact that he told her he planned on capturing her wasn't very cunning of the kitsune either. Two, did he really plan on challenging that old turtle's student? He had to be insane and the most laughable was the fact he thought he could woo her? Her? Minerva Mink. Although the fox wasn't that bad looking, but he wasn't no hunk. He could have been a lot worse looking and if he wanted to pay to take her out, who was she to complain?

''I have a few conditions. When you take me out, no cheap burger joints of anything. I'm a lady and I expect to be treated as such.''

''Okay,'' Naruto nodded.

''Second of all I get to choose what days we go out, because after all I'm a busy lady.'' she mentally added. 'Not exactly a lie. Last thing I need is for hunters to ruin the outing.'

''Alright, anything else?'' he asked.

''Nothing that comes to mind. Now if you excuse me I have to go take a shower. So I'll meet you after tomorrow at say seven?'' she asked as Naruto nodded. She used her tail to brush along Naruto's chin causing him to flush red all over and nearly stumble backwards as he was on his way to prepare for the first of the twelve dates. She repressed the urge to giggle, seeing she still had an effect on the fox. For a moment she was beginning to think she lost her touch. 'At the very least this'll shake things up a bit.' she thought, having grown bored at how monotonous things had become.


	2. Romantic Night Out!

Naruto and The Mink

0

Naruto x Minerva Mink

0

Author's Note

0

Chapter dedicated to FoxDemon1023.

0

Story Start

0

A restaurant, not the most creative of dates, but it was a safe and often enjoyable setting. A good meal could often set the tone of the date and tell you a lot about the person. The two of them were seated at a moderately popular restaurant to which Naruto made reservations for. He was thankful he decided to prepare six months ahead of time by taking odd-jobs and taking a part time job. Something told him that whatever his next big project was, it was going to be expensive.

They were hardly seated before their waiter appeared, blandly good-looking and perfectly coiffed. He presented them with a platter of artfully arrayed cheeses and pâtés, explaining with a smooth smile that it was on the house. Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed with the waiter's gaze lingered on Minerva too long for his liking. Clearly his throat, he managed to get the waiter's attention who didn't even have the decency to look sheepish.

The man soon returned with two glasses of water and a bottle of yellowish liquor.

Naruto and Minerva exchanged a blank look. "To accompany the appetizer. It's meant to stimulate the appetite," he explained.

"Alright then," Naruto allowed, and Minerva shook her head. He poured each of them a small amount anyway and left a large pitcher of water in the middle of the table. "To dilute the pastis. A five-to-one ratio is generally preferred. Please take your time looking over the menus, and let me know if you need anything at all."

Bemused, Minerva sniffed at the drink and wrinkled her nose. She set the glass back down on the table and began fiddling with her flatware, contemplating the situation. She couldn't remember the last time she was on a genuine date. It didn't help that she was already drawing attention, but at least Naruto didn't lose his temper and started a fight with a waiter. That happened all too often.

She didn't know why she was bothered, it wasn't like it was something unusual, but for once she would have liked to be able to let her guard down and relax. During this she unintentionally slammed down the knife she handling on the table immediately, folding her hands in her lap. Naruto snapped his attention to Minerva, eyes widening.

"Minerva..."

"It was nothing," she said quickly.

She didn't want Naruto to think she wasn't up for this. She decided after spending most of the afternoon thinking about it, to give the blond a fair chance. How often will she get a chance to have a nice night out with a nice guy? She grabbed her water glass and took a huge gulp, trying to force herself back into focus. Thankfully the waiter had returned.

"I'll take an Asian Rice Salad..." Minerva began her order. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, the woman ordering the salad routine as highlighted by well, media in general. Naruto was in no means sexist, but he wasn't daft or blind when it came to a lot of differences between the sexes and the culture around many gender issues and behavior. He was a kitsune after all, his species were one of the ones whom were heavily educated in matters of the romance and sex.

They were also the ones most accepting of outside romances, even that of the human persuasion despite the secluded natureof his kind. True, the kitsune had an air of mystery around them, but it was more for protection then of elitism. "I'll also have the Salmon, the Clams, and the Roast Duck." at that moment Naruto realized two things. Minerva was by no means a picky or small eater, then again her rather 'healthy' figure should have tipped him off. Secondly, he was going to need a bigger wallet. "...and a diet coke." Her attention turned to him, indicating that she saw the look of disbelief that was plastered on his face. "I have to retain my figure after all."

"I'll have the Parmesan chicken with a baked potato, corn and sprite." Naruto wasn't all that big on alcohol, preferring to drink for special occasions. "So, I wasn't aware that Diet coke had magical slimming properties." he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Minerva prompted him, wondering what the kitsune was talking about. She couldn't help but be taken in by his smirk. She was all too used to smirks and the arrogance behind them, but this one was playful. It was light, mischievous, reminding her of well, whenever she put one over one of hunters, no, in fact it was probably more benign then that.

"I wasn't aware diet coke the solution to prevent weight gain is all."

"Are you making fun of my choice in beverages?

"You have to admit, it is a bit funny. Though I am happy you're not a herbivore only girl. I have nothing against them, but it would not only bring unnecessary strife in the relationship. I'm not into that sickly, skeleton looking ideal of beauty a lot of people seem to go with."

After a long pause of silence, leaving Naruto wondering if he had blown his chances already, Minerva finally stated something. "Its refreshing." she finally said, seeing the bamboozled look on Naruto's face. "You have something of a personality. Like for instance, you were able to let me know what you wanted without being over the top and I'm actually able to have a conversation with you. You have no idea how refreshing that is."

"Well, I'm glad I could provide for a change of pace. So I'm curious, how do you make a living? I'm taking classes part time while earning money so I can earn money to pursue a career in cooking."

"Well, I'm an actress. Have you ever heard of a show called Animaniacs?"

The two of them traded small talk, enjoying themselves and just having a nice experience.

Minerva smiled to herself as they continued to talk. The food was delicious and the atmosphere was quite nice. All and all, she could get used to this.

"Hey?" Naruto questioned. "Everything okay?"

"Huh?" Minerva was interrupted from her thoughts. "Oh yeah, it's good. I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to..." he began asking her what she would like for desert when a voice interrupted him.

"Uzumaki!" a voice suddenly called from behind Minerva. She glanced behind to find several young men and women. The one with unruly flame orange hair stepped forward and was regarding Naruto with a sneer. Naruto merely returned his gaze evenly. "What's a goofy bastard like you with a beauty like this?"

"That's right," another boy with slick blond hair and slanted eyes piped in. "Keeping her to yourself so the rest of us won't have a chance at her, huh? What a waste of a cutie!" He regarded Minerva with a malicious leer that made Minerva angry. She was about to stand up to tell him off when Minerva stood up first and placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"That's right she's with me." Naruto's voice had a dangerous edge to me. "If you guys have a problem with it, find me later, but I ask that you present yourself with enough class not to act so crash in front of a lady."

The boy with the flame hair almost stepped forward, but something in Naruto's stolid gaze warned him to stay away. There were those of his species who looked down on Naruto for being an ignorant and loud-mouth braggart.

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto hastily said to Minerva. He'd reseated himself and smiled reassuringly at the waiters. The observers had begun to disperse and find other areas of interest. "As you'd probably guessed, those were members of my species who aren't too fond of me." his cheeks darkened. "About what I said earlier, I didn't mean to be so presumptuous...as to what I said..." he began rambling when he was cut off by Minerva's giggling.

"That was so sweet of you. I guess you can say that I've always fancied a night in shining armor." Naruto's blushed deepened. At desert, the two of them took a stroll around the forest near Minerva's home.

"It's such a lovely evening," Minerva stated happily, her good mood having reasserted itself with a slice or three of cheesecake.

"Indeed." he agreed as they were bathed by the light of the moon. Minerva really looked lovely in her pale violet dress. After the unfortunate interruption from Naruto's species, the evening had gone along well enough.

Naruto couldn't believe how well things were going. He learned things about Minerva that really added dimensions to her characters. She liked older movies like 'Some Like It Hot' which featured Marilyn Monroe and The Apartment. Though unfortunately all good things came to an end as they came to a stop at her home.

"I have to say, this evening turned out better than I expected." Minerva took in his scent, she could smell roses and other flowers. Though that made sense, seeing as one of his hobbies was gardening. "I'll be free three days from now. Hopefully we won't have any interruptions next time."

"Indeed, I have just the thing in mind." he replied with a grin.

"Goodnight handsome." Minerva bid farewell as she moved up and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek. The blond's cheeks burned red as Minerva's tail playfully brushed across his nose.

"Goodnight..." he dreamily remarked as he walked away, almost stumbling over the log on the path. Minerva smiled as she entered her home. These next three months were going to be eventful.


	3. Considerations!

Naruto and The Mink

0

Naruto x Minerva Mink

0

Story Start

0

Minerva Mink knew a lot of things about herself. That she was vain and shallow not to mention a bit of a gold digger.

Minerva was beautiful. So didn't she have the right to be a little vain?

She didn't have any deep interest in anything or anyone so she called it as she saw it. That being said why she could be identified as shallow.

For one thing she knew she didn't want to be poor. So she scouted for a man with a fat wallet.

Minerva was raised to rely on her looks and a man with money.

So a beautiful mink, with no responsibility often spent her night partying in the hottest toon clubs. Tonight would be an exception.

To her amusement or total boredom she agreed to go on a date with a confident fox that didn't melt into a puddle of ooze at the mere sight of her.

It would be refreshing for one, provided it didn't turn out like her last relationship.

Wilford B. Wolf.

For one night out of the month he would turn into the dreamiest hunk the mink had ever laid eyes on.

He was nice. That was the simple way to put the nerdy wolf. He was also intelligent and took her out on dates that should have been incredibly romantic under the enchanting glow of the full moon, but one thing held her back.

He was simply boring.

Besides their attraction to each other they had nothing in common. Minerva Mink didn't use math beyond buying the usual commodities or purchases of everyday life. She was not an astronomer; she didn't care to know any species of bugs or was a history buff.

He simply did not excite her at all.

Minerva enjoyed activities like going to the beach. Her hobby also included traveling the world and enjoying many exotic spices and herbs, which unfortunately thanks to Wilford's allergies prevented them from trying many exotic foods or traveling places.

As difficult as it was, Minerva knew she had to break it off at one point. Continuing to string him along when she was unhappy would have ended in misery for the both of them.

The Mink's love life was anything but glam. You would think someone as beautiful as her could land any man she wanted. That was if she could find him among all her pursuers and would-be suitors.

Memories coursed through her mind as she remembered her would be relationships. Those who would use their own good looks to take advantage of her, only to scam her of everything she had. Then there were the guys she chose in her younger years. Like most young and dumb teenage girl she went with a cute bad boy who she thought she could change who abused and threatened her until she finally gathered up enough sense to leave him.

She thought about it afterward.

Most men, when not going berserk over her, objectified her, dismissed her, exploited her, or even tried to do her bodily harm.

Though for the life of her she couldn't pin down any of these tales on Naruto. After spending some time thinking about she decided she would test the blond and see if he was genuine in his intent on courting her. While their first day had indeed been rather joyful it wouldn't be the first a guy she dated changed after spending some time together.

Naruto meanwhile had finished his lunch for the evening and going over his plans. Just as he finished throwing his pack together he got a call. "Hello, Naruto Uzumaki residence, how may I assist you today."

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Oh, hi obaa-san!" Naruto greeted, a grin forming on his face. He could practically feel her heated glare from the other end. "This is surprise. How are things?"

"Everything is fine. Though, I've been hearing an interesting rumor these past few days."

Naruto sighed. "I knew Kiba couldn't keep his mouth shut." Naruto grumbled.

"Way to go my boy!" Jiraiya's voice echoed from the background followed by a sharp crack and an outcry.

"You've made some bone-headed decisions in the past, but this takes the cake. Of all the girls you could have picked you picked the one that'll scam you out of house and home before you can even blink."

"She's not that bad obaa-san!" Naruto argued, jumping to Minerva's defense. "She's just…going through some tough times." Even he was completely convinced of his own statement.

"She's a former actress who flitters from job to job. There are plenty of nice girls from the old colony that you could be dating. Like, what was the name of that girl. Ten-ten, she seems nice."

"You only like her because she practically worships the ground you walk on." Naruto grumbled.

"WHAT Was that!?" Tsunade's sharp tone echoed from the phone causing Naruto to nearly drop it.

"I said I just like her as a friend. " he quickly interjected with a nervous chuckle. "Besides all my old childhood friends are just that, friends."

She continued with her insistent motherly interrogation. "We'll talk more about your choices in dating later." To which Naruto had to repress a groan. "How has your career choice been going?"

"It's been going wonderful. There's been talk of the Sous -Chef de Cuisine The under-chef of the kitchen position being able at the restaurant and I'm one of the chefs they're considering."

"That's wonderful news, Naruto. You know, your godfather and I have the greatest confidence in you."

"Thanks, Obaa-san."

"Naruto, can you come by the house two months from now for dinner? Your mother is coming home from an assignment and I thought it be nice if we all gathered together."

'Mom.' Naruto thought as silence permeated the conversation for a few seconds. "Yeah I'll be by then."

"Good. You should also drop by a week from now. If you insist on seeing this mink I want to make sure you'll at least be given the proper knowledge so you won't be taken advantage of."

"Okay baa-san."

"Until next week then I love you, Naruto. Your indisposed godfather sends his love. Goodbye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Naruto sighed with relief. His godmother was a very stern and persuasive woman, but her heart was in the right place. After spending a few moments thinking about it Naruto decided to change up the idea he had planned for the date. Picking up the phone he began dialing the number. "Hello, Minerva its Naruto. I hope you don't mind, but I decided on an alternate idea for our second date. How do you feel about the beach?"


End file.
